All the Things We Never Said
by deathbydays
Summary: When Sesshomaru loses his job and is forced to move back in with his younger brother, he takes a liking to his brothers' school friend Kagome, and she takes a liking back. But when their age gap come into play, it breaks their relationship and they drift apart. When she graduates high school will that be the last she sees of Sesshomaru? Or will college bring back old memories?
1. Chapter 1

Tick. Tick tock. Tick. The seconds passed by as the raven-haired girl stared at the clock on the wall, barely hearing a thing that was said in the classroom. Her hands fiddled absent-mindedly with her pencil, rubbing it between her thumbs and index fingers, twirling and twiddling it, warming it with all of the contact she'd been giving it until she finally snapped it. She almost didn't hear the teacher stop talking just to focus on the source of the noise.

"Ms. Higurashi is something the matter… or may I continue my lecture?" The teacher asked, not necessarily annoyed as much as he was hoping to get back to teaching with as little distractions to the other students as possible. Lower grades affected his paycheck. Kagome, the girl he called upon, raised her eyebrows, and looked over slowly, her eyes slightly glazed over in the midst of her spacing out.

"Oh, sure..." She set down the pieces of her pencil on her desk and wiped her hands against each other, clearing the debris, before going back to staring at the clock. How could she pay attention when Inuyasha was absent? Sure, she was being melodramatic about it considering how often her friend was missing from school, but he at least had the foresight to text her most of the time when he wouldn't be there. It was the times he didn't text that she worried about; the last time it happened, he was in the emergency room for a broken arm. He had gotten himself into an argument with a neighbor's dog and lost, ending up high in a tree from which he fell.

Kagome tried to keep herself from silently fuming over. She could have been overreacting over the severity of the issue, but considering how late into the morning it already was with no sign of Inuyasha, she was willing to bet something had happened to him. She shared first and third period with him; he wasn't in first period and it was already halfway through third. The class was almost over and if she didn't see him by lunch she swore up and down that she was ditching just to go see what was wrong.

And that was when Inuyasha strolled into class, handing a late pass to the teacher as he made his way to the desk by Kagome. He nearly fell into the chair in an attempt to sit down; budding dark circles under his unfocused and irritated eyes easily indicated that his clumsiness came from a lack of sleep. His long, silver-colored hair was only slightly unkempt, and overall he didn't look _too_ disheveled, but it was still obvious enough that he was a mess and would pass out within the next few hours. He almost didn't notice the hard way that Kagome was staring at him, demanding an answer, but he raised his hand to her, making sure to not draw attention to either of them. "After class." His scratchy voice promised.

Once class had ended, Kagome was quick to drag Inuyasha outside. "Tell me what happened!" She demanded, worry making up most of her tone. The boy groaned and stopped for a moment to slouch in over-exaggeration before he started to walk to his next class, the raven-haired girl following in tow.

"I had to pick up my brother. He-"

"You mean the one that lives on the other side of the country?"

"No Kagome, I mean the one that lives on the moon – _yes_ my only brother that lives on the other side of the country; Sesshomaru. He lost his job thanks to the recession so he had to move back over here. His car broke down about an hour away from where I live so I had to go pick him up." Explaining the situation had brought up some anxiety in him, subconsciously making him pick up his pace. "I'll explain more later, okay? I'm gonna go sleep while I can." He combed his fingers through his hair as he turned a corner, heading to his next class and leaving Kagome behind. She frowned, but she would let it go until she found out more.

By the time the bell for lunch period rang, Inuyasha was ready to leave school altogether and head home to the arms of his beloved bed, but he knew Kagome would damn near kill him if he were to leave without explaining himself so far. Thus, he left class and traveled to the cafeteria, buying an iced coffee for himself before taking a seat at a table by the door. Not even a sip later had his friend waltzed through the door and taken a seat across from him, an expectant look on her face. "Out with it." She responded to the look he gave her as he downed at least half the drink in one gulp.

Inuyasha set down his cup in front of himself on the table and traced the edge of his lips with his index finger before going into detail. "As I was saying, my brother lost his job to the recession, so he had to move back here. He had to leave his apartment and he had everything he owned in a trailer when his car broke down."

"Didn't he have an emergency fund to survive off of in case something like this happened? Why did he have to give up his apartment right away?" Kagome furrowed her brow.

"That's the main problem. He would have had one, but he actually had to pay for my apartment. Ever since our dad died, you know we've been hurting for money. Luckily he already had a job, but the only one that would take him when he applied was far away. He didn't take me with him because he said it would be unfair on me, but we both know it's because he can't stand me. He'd rather pay for my own apartment than have me live with him." He scoffed, squeezing his cup of coffee between his hands.

Kagome frowned at her friend. "What's his job?"

"He's a teacher. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha was too focused on his drink to look up at his friend.

"Just curious. That's a tough job market." She commented, receiving a nod from her silver-haired friend. "So what time did this happen last night and why did it affect you coming into school so late if it was only an hour away that his car broke down at?"

"It happened at four in the morning." He pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing the skin there between his thumbs. "I picked up his trailer and brought it back home with me while he stayed by his car and called for a tow truck, then went back for him and waited with him until the tow truck came, and finally brought him back. Took around three hours, and the entire time I had to listen to him rant and rave about how he'd been on an airplane all evening and how with his lack of funds he couldn't even take a plane ride that far so he drove through most of the night and then his car broke down. Then when I got home with him, he argued with me over breakfast for another hour, and then I had to help him unpack the trailer for about two hours. Then he finally dropped me off at school when we both realized what time it was. Now when I get home later, I get to hear him rant over not being able to find a job around here. I'm going to be opting for food stamps in the meantime, I just hope it doesn't come to government aid, you know?" He slouched in his chair, exhaling deeply through his nose.

"Wow Inuyasha, that's actually smart of you." Kagome smiled weakly, not sure what else to say. His entire situation at the moment was rough, and it happened all in one night. Inuyasha scoffed in response.

"Are you kidding? He's talked it over with me before several times. He's so damn anal about this shit, he won't shut up about it. It's hardwired into my brain to think of a solution like that. It's the only plan B we have at the moment. No parents, no family that lives close enough to help, it's just me and him relying on each other."

Kagome leaned over and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "And I hate to be a buzzkill, but you have homework to makeup. I'm coming over to your house later so I can help you study. I'll bring over pizza and some movies; Sesshomaru won't be able to bother you with company there. In all seriousness though, I'm here for you, okay?" She smiled at him.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Thanks. Are you gonna eat that?" He pointed to the chicken sandwich on her tray, eliciting a snort from her before she slid the tray over to him, letting him have it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Kagome's never met Sesshomaru before, she's only heard stories from Inuyasha. Their friendship started after his brother moved away.

* * *

Managing to make it until the end of school with the weight of Inuyasha's predicament on her shoulders, Kagome traveled across the street from the premises to a library. She was bound and determined to get at least two books bare minimum to help Inuyasha study on some homework. The two subjects he had been failing in, and her ironically succeeding in, were science and history and as such she decided to head to those sections of the library. On her book hunt, something glistened in the corner of her eye and caught her attention, and when she turned to look at it, she could have sworn she was looking at Inuyasha from behind except… without his ears? Wait no; this person had ears, just not on top of their head. Demons were weird.

"Inuyasha would never be caught dead in a library anyways, much less anywhere near school property after hours." The raven-haired girl scoffed quietly under her breath, not wishing to draw attention to herself. She quickly directed her attention back to her mission of looking for study aids and sure enough she found what she was looking for rather quickly, but there were too many options to easily choose from. She decided the "For Dummies" books would work well on someone as stubborn as Inuyasha. He wouldn't be able to argue with her if everything was in plain English. Then again, he'd still probably argue with her for thinking he wasn't smart enough for something other than a simplified version, but it _was_ Inuyasha.

Kagome huffed out a breath of air before making her way to the check-out desk, books in hand. On her way she curiously looked around for the man she saw before, hoping to get a better look at him on her way out. Unfortunately she wasn't paying enough attention to where she was going, and smacked right into something rather hard. Was it the wall? Was she really that defunct in attention that she ran into the wall? …No, wait, it was someone's chest apparently chiseled from stone. And then her ass met the ground in an intimate greeting, as did the books that fell from her hands. The coffee that belonged to the person she just bumped into met an untimely end when it hit the ground as well, instead of hitting Kagome's legs; which would have easily happened, had she not moved them out of the way quick enough. She at least paid enough attention to do that.

She picked up her books as she stood and brushed herself off before looking up into the unnervingly hard stare of a man with silver hair. She looked at his ears quickly before deciphering that he was the man she'd been staring at earlier. And then she looked down at his wasted coffee on the floor, before looking back up into his eyes, which were conveniently unforgiving. A rather large wave of embarrassment and guilt hit her as hard as her face hit his chest, and she quickly opened her mouth to apologize.

"I-I'm so sorry, oh my god, I wasn't watching where I was going! Let me buy you another coffee, there's a coffee shop in the building right?" She stumbled over her words and without thinking grabbed his wrist, noticing how tense he was when she did so, but forcibly pulled him along behind her anyways until they reached a pair of doors, which she pushed open. She dragged the unwilling man inside the smaller building and into a line filled with impatient people. She came to a stop and kept her back to him, but she knew he wouldn't leave. He didn't seem to want to be there, but who'd want to give up free coffee? She spent most of the time staring at the floor but while the line was moving along, she turned to get a look at his face to see whom exactly she was buying the coffee for, and indeed got a good look at him before quickly turning back around.

Kagome noticed his face was covered in shades of purple; he had what looked like Byzantium colored claw marks on both cheeks, a royal purple crescent moon on his forehead, and reddish… eye shadow? Well, hey, she wasn't one to judge. He just seemed to be an overall high-and-mighty demon with a historically royal color plastered all over his face that liked to lord around everyone else, she could tell that much from the colors, cold stare, and… pretty much just everything about him.

When she reached the counter she quickly ordered a plain black coffee, realizing it was probably rude to not ask him what he'd like but dammit she was paying for it and she honestly didn't want to talk to him any more than she had to. She already felt like crumpling into a writhing pile of shame in the nearest corner of the room without having to talk to the source of those feelings.

She pursed her lips together as tight as she could until they were drained of color as she handed the man his coffee, once it was ready of course. She took a quick bow and left, not once making eye contact with him. The man could only watch her leave before looking down at his new drink now occupying his grip. He'd been silent the entire time, not sure what to make of the entire situation; it'd been far too awkward. Oh well, not like he'd ever see her again.

Kagome on the other hand, was entirely too flustered to just let this go. She felt dirty, and as such decided to head home and change up her outfit a bit to get rid of how she was feeling; even the slightest wardrobe change could always help to make a girl feel like a new person. She put her hair up in a ponytail without brushing it, giving it a messy look, and changed from jeans to shorts and even put on a jacket to complete the slacker look. Totally a new person; give her some sunglasses and she was totally unrecognizable.

The real reason she stopped by her house though was to pick up a couple of movies to bring with her to Inuyasha's apartment. She was going to pick up some pizza after her pit stop, and the shop she was going to happened to be by an abandoned Blockbuster. She sighed, nostalgic for a moment. Picking up movies would be a lot easier at the moment if Blockbuster were still around. Oh well; she at least remembered to rent the study aids from the library.

And only an hour or so later, Kagome found herself on the welcome mat that lie in front of the door to Inuyasha's apartment. Two hot pizzas were taking up the space of her hands, but she still managed to knock on the door. Inuyasha must have been expecting her, because mid-knock the door opened and he was waiting there on the other side. He smiled down at the pizzas, but not at her. "I love you."

"Yeah thanks, I can see your gratitude for the person who bought them. But hey, I'm here with homework and food; but most importantly, food." She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him out of the way and entering the home. She set her bag down on a chair and headed to the kitchen, setting the pizzas down on the counter before shaking her arms, trying to cool them off.

"You could've ordered them while you were here, genius." Inuyasha folded his arms and leaned against the door frame, earning a glare from Kagome.

"You could've done the same but I knew you wouldn't, _genius_. And anyways, one's cheese and one's peperoni, so take your pick while I get our homework and the movies." She heard an audible groan when she mentioned homework, but left the room to grab her bag and the goodies that lie within. She pulled out the nearest movie and set it up in the DVD player that connected to the TV. "Get ready to watch Mean Girls."

The duo mostly goofed off for the next three hours, but they did get some studying in between their outbursts, and Kagome proved to be right: Inuyasha argued with her over why he needed a "For Dummies" book. She easily proved why he needed it. Ultimately though, the studying wore down on even her and she called for a break, heading to the kitchen to replenish her energy with some pizza.

The moment a slice of pizza was about to touch her lips, she heard the door open. Was Inuyasha leaving? No, she heard the door close and some rustling as well as Inuyasha muttering a hello to someone named Sesshomaru as the door was roughly shut. Wait, Sesshomaru was his brother. This could only be good.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't _believe_ there are no jobs here for someone in my field. I looked through as many resources as I could for hours on end, and I found nothing. There's nothing here, not even family. But worst of all, there's _you_ here. Now I know why I left in the first place." The new man that had been addressed as Sesshomaru uttered in a low voice, malice heavily lacing his voice. Kagome's ears perked up at the sudden hostility, knowing he was directing his words at Inuyasha. Chances are that the new demon didn't even know she was on the property; the last thing she needed though was to add to the air of tension that had quickly settled. She opted to keep her back to the kitchen doorway just in case he came in and recognized her from earlier.

Inuyasha was quieted by the outburst, only staring at the man across from him for a few long moments before speaking up. "I've done something, unlike you. As soon as I got home from school, I signed us up for food stamps. It's a lot more than anything you're doing right now apparently." He stared into his brothers' eyes, daring him.

The corner of Sesshomaru's nose curled into a snarl in response. "And what else are you doing for once, school work? It's a miracle; slow down or you'll make a new world record, _Inuyasha_." He hissed the younger man's name, vulgarity lining his every move.

"Hey, at least I'm trying to provide in some way right now! And it was your idea to apply for food stamps in the first place, so don't give me that. I'm doing my part, now do yours." Inuyasha stood from the couch, facing his brother with arms extended in an offensive way.

"Do something of actual worth then if you want to provide and _get a job_." He threw a folded newspaper he'd been squeezing onto at the other man's face, eliciting a growl and nothing more from his target.

Kagome decided against her better judgment to take a peek at the situation going on in the living room, and she instantly regretted doing so. Her eyes broadened upon seeing that Sesshomaru was in fact the man she'd ran into at the library earlier; what a small world. Luckily both men had their attention on each other, but that began to dissipate as Inuyasha sat back down on the couch and Sesshomaru turned towards the kitchen. Kagome was fast to turn on her heel and head back to the boxes of pizza on the counter, keeping her back to the doorway as inconspicuously as possible once again. She was now extremely grateful for her wardrobe change; hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't recognize her.

The refrigerator door opened and muffled clanking of glass was heard from within along with some shuffling before a bottle was pulled out by Sesshomaru's hand. He twisted the cap off right away and one whiff of the substance inside could easily be perceived as some form of alcohol, which Kagome could smell from where she stood. He placed the bottle to his lips and closed the door, standing there for a moment and keeping his gaze on Kagome as he downed a good portion of the bottle. A faint sniffing noise could be heard and she knew he was trying to identify who she was by smelling the air; he must have noticed her scent. Luckily for her his anger had agitated and clouded out most of his senses for the moment and he gave up once he couldn't place an identity to her smell. He promptly left the room, navigating down a hallway to his room.

Kagome exhaled, only half aware of the breath she'd been holding with how nervous she had been in that encounter. She placed her fingertips to her cheekbone and shut her eyes, swallowing her embarrassment towards the entire situation before wandering into the living room and taking a seat by Inuyasha, who had his arms folded tightly in an angst-filled display despite leaning against the back of the couch. She noticed how his ears were folded back and that he was scowling at the ground, which she decided to stare at as well.

"I think I bumped into your brother earlier today at the library. Like, literally." She squeezed the edge of the couch cushion as she said her thoughts aloud. What she said snapped Inuyasha out of his mood, and he looked to her quizzically. "I ran into him and made him drop his coffee, and he seemed pretty displeased about it so I bought him a new coffee. It was the most awkward thing I've ever gone through. What makes it even more awkward is that he ended up being your brother!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her in realization. "That's right, you've never met him. Aside from today, I suppose."

"Yeah, I got a peek at him while you two were arguing. He came into the kitchen and tried to sense me, but I think he was too mad to correctly do that. I'm kind of glad he wasn't able to, the last thing I need is a great and powerful demon like your brother to be mad at _me_ of all people. I'd rather him be mad at you." She gave out a soft laugh. "Especially from all the stories you've told me, he sounds like a brute."

"He is. I was actually kind of… _glad_ when he moved away, I hate to admit it." He furrowed his brow slightly and one of the corners of his lips pulled back into his cheek. He rubbed his fingers and thumb against his chin absentmindedly, seeming to actually _hate_ admitting it as though it brought great distress to him; even if he never seemed to speak well of his brother, it was still his brother.

Kagome placed her hand on her friends' upper back and rubbed his shoulder gently, unsure of just how to console him. "Inuyasha…" She sounded lost for a moment before she cleared her throat. "I can't tell you that I understand, but I can tell you things aren't always going to be like that. I don't know how he'll act once he gets a job, but to me it sounds like he was much happier and bothered you less when he had a job – even if he was miles and miles away. I think once he gets a job he'll be out of your hair. You have to be strong in the meantime, and I know you can be. You've been strong all along, you just can't see it… and I wish that you could." She placed her hand on his forehead and pushed his bangs out of his face, gathering his attention.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Kagome… I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do, I'm your friend. But come on, we should get back to studying; it might even help you get your mind off of things." She placed his book into his lap before grabbing her own and opening it to a predetermined page.

Having successfully been reassured for the moment, Inuyasha picked up his book and flipped to the page that Kagome was on before proceeding to bicker with her over the section for at least half an hour. Ultimately Kagome decided upon just reading the sections to him, which seemed to work for quite some time until she noticed that the room had darkened slightly. The sun had set and she didn't even notice. She was wondering why Inuyasha didn't say anything to her either right up until she looked over and saw him slumped against the arm rest, thoroughly passed out. Her expression softened and she smiled, grabbing his book and placing it on the coffee table; she decided she'd study for a little while longer until leaving as there wasn't really any rush for her to leave.

Except that Sesshomaru was standing behind her, surveying the scene. There were DVD cases and study aids everywhere, and a sleeping Inuyasha was on the couch. The girl he'd seen earlier in the kitchen was sitting next to Inuyasha, reading from a book.

"I'm assuming you're tutoring him." The man stated suddenly, making Kagome jump in her seat. She refrained from turning her head though, still cautious of him identifying her.

"…Yes, I am." She said carefully, her eyes darting around as she replied. It was technically true, but did he think she actually was a tutor? It might be easier for her to stick around even if she was pretty intimidated by him.

"I see." He walked over to Inuyasha and placed a blanket over him. Kagome raised her eyebrows at this supposedly caring act he was displaying; she wasn't sure what to make of it. "Next time, make my coffee decaf." He uttered before leaving the room, and leaving Kagome frozen as well.

He'd been calm enough and in close enough proximity to properly sense who she was; _of course_ he recognized her. She slumped into her seat on the couch. Now might be a nice time to leave.


End file.
